


Holiday Surprise

by 18lzytwner



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Something warms Bones' heart this holiday season not like the many years before. BB all the way. oneshot.  Song included is Where are you Christmas? By Faith Hill





	Holiday Surprise

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk at nine am on Christmas morning.  She had missed her flight to Peru and now she was trying to arrange another one.  Last night she spent with her father, Russ, Amy, and the children in a trailer usually reserved for conjugal visits.  The girls had enjoyed themselves immensely especially when Booth came by with Parker and the Christmas tree.  A smile graced her lips as she thought of her partner.

_Where are you Christmas?  Why can't I find you?  Why have you gone away?_  
  
          Her thoughts then turned to the kiss they’d shared under the mistletoe.  She hadn’t quite expected it to go as far as it did but to say she hadn’t enjoyed it would have been a lie.  This Christmas had been different than the many before it.

_Where is the laughter, You used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play?_

          Now the forensic anthropologist’s thoughts turned to the Christmas that her parents had gone missing and those that followed.  Russ had tried so hard that year to still make Christmas and she had been so mean to him.

_My world is changing, I'm rearranging, Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

          The foster years had been brutal.  A constant reminder that she was on her own after her wishes for Russ to come back for her had been unanswered. 

_Where are you Christmas?  Do you remember, The one you used to know?_

          After she had been released from the care of the foster system, she had made a point of not celebrating Christmas.  It was too painful.   Until she met Angela, she didn’t have anyone to share anything with. 

_I'm not the same one; See what the time's done?  Is that why you have let me go?_

          So lost in thought she didn’t realize that there was someone standing in her office doorway. 

_Christmas is here, Everywhere, oh, Christmas is here, If you care, oh…_

          Slowly they made their way into the office and got her attention by placing their hand on her shoulder.

_If there is love in your heart and your mind, You will feel like Christmas all the time…_

          “What are you doing here, Bones?”  The voice of her partner rang in her ears.

          “Where else would I be?”  She asked him, not completely sure what he was doing here either.

_I feel you Christmas, I know I've found you, You never fade away…_

          To answer her question, he pulled her from her seat over to the mistletoe that still hung from her office ceiling.  Brennan gave a slightly puzzled look as Booth pulled her close to him.

_The joy of Christmas, Stays here in silence, Fills each and every heart with love…_

          The next thing she knew they were engaged in a kiss that was similar to the one they had shared in front of Caroline.  It was hot, passionate, and long enough that when they separated they were gasping. 

          “Bones, I have to confess something,” Booth admitted when he had regained some composure.

          “What is it?”  His partner asked.

_Where are you Christmas, Fills your heart with love._

“I love you,” he told her.  To be honest the FBI agent had no idea how she would respond to his declaration.  However she took the sentence in stride and replied without hesitation.

          “I love you too,” she smiled.  Again Booth took her in his rams and they kissed.  When they parted Brennan wondered,

          “Who knew that such a small plant would bring Christmas back to me?”

          “It never left Bones.  You just needed someone to show you what you’ve been missing,” Her partner smiled, held her close, and continued,

          “Now let’s get out of here.  I know how we can spread more holiday cheer.”  With that the two left the Jeffersonian in search of some holiday magic. 

**The End**


End file.
